


The small surprise

by ghostxboii



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostxboii/pseuds/ghostxboii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children!Renora drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The small surprise

The small young Valkyrie bounced excitedly up to her friend with her hands behind her back, which out of curiosity, caught the raven haired boys attention “What cha got there Nora?” He asked, trying to peak around her to catch a glimpse of the hidden object, but to his dismay her hands were hiding it completely. “Show meeee....” He half whined, making her giggle “Okie dokie Ren.” She said, pulling her hands out in front of her “Ready?” she asked with a grin, showing off her newly lost front tooth. Ren nodded, his eyes glued to her hands as she slowly opened them to reveal a small blue butterfly “Whoa....” he said marveling at the tiny beautiful creature in the small girls hands “Isn’t it cute!?” She exclaimed loudly, making the butterfly fly away from her grasp “Oh no....Come back mistah butterfly!” She demanded as she jumped after it but it was just out of her grasp “Ooh dang it, I’m sowwy Ren.” she sniffled and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her worn out overalls. The long haired boy watched it fly away with a small smile before setting a hand on Nora’s head “It’s alright Nora, I’ll help you catch another one okay?” Nora nodded and flashed him a smile, grabbing him by the hand “Okay Ren!” she squealed happily as she drug him towards the patch of flowers, just about covered in butterflies, Ren laughed and helped his hyper active friend bound after the colorful insects till they were outta breath and laying in the grass giggling. “You know Nora....The butterflies may be pretty but I think you’re prettier...” Ren mumbled with a small blush and Nora soon had one to match. The red head smiled and set her finger against his nose “Boop!” She grinned and he smiled softly, repeating the word back to her. Nora smiled her gap toothed grin and tackled the small boy saying boop over and over, to which he happily said back each time.


End file.
